


Sleep Over

by SanaVenus



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Samezuka Spirit Week, Freestyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Over

Mostly thanks to Nagisa, Rin was roped into a big Iwatobi sleepover every couple of weeks, which had led to him coming up with his own idea. This is how Sousuke ended up in the middle of Rin’s living room. 

Rin had decided to have his own Samezuka sleepover. He’d only really agreed on Sousuke at first but he quickly realised that was just every day. He shared a room with Sousuke they were always sleeping over together, so he decided to call a few others. Aiichiro had been an easy choice; he just hoped he could keep the kid from making a huge mess everywhere. Unfortunately that led to Momotarou inviting himself, which led to Seijuro also inviting himself, both thinking Gou would be at home for them to flirt with. 

Naturally Rin had made sure she was with her own friends on this occasion. 

Sousuke was the first over, because he went with Rin from the dorm to Rin’s house right away, however he was told he wasn’t allowed to do much so he wound up just watching Rin work himself into a fit. While Rin was busy Sousuke ended up answering a phone call from the house phone much to Rin’s horror. 

“Sousuke… slowly put the phone down don’t make any sudden noises…” Rin said slowly, confused Sousuke asked why. 

“Souuu-chaaan~ Are you at Rin-Rin’s?” A cheerful voice asked down the phone line. 

“Hang up now. Quickly.” Rin stated Sousuke nodded and hung up. 

“Unfortunately, we probably have half an hour before he invades. I doubt there is anything we can do now.” Rin explained,

“Sorry, I just figured I’d answer it while you were busy…” Sousuke said with a sigh.

“Its fine, the more the merrier I guess, it just won’t be Samezuka only anymore.” Rin said with a shrug, “Nagisa’s fond of Ai and Momo anyway so it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

Nagisa showed up half an hour later with Makoto in tow. 

“Nagisa why did you rope Makoto in too,” Rin said with a frustrated sigh. 

“I called everyone but they’re all busy. But Mako-Chan was free so he came too!” Nagisa said cheerfully. 

Rin let out a heavy sigh and mumbled that he would have preferred Haruka at this point. 

“Do you need any help with anything?” Makoto asked. Rin shook his head. 

“At this point no offence, but the lot of you are more of a hindrance than a help, at least Haruka can cook, sure he’d complain there’s not enough mackerel but he’d help. You guys keep Sousuke entertained for me; you can pick out the films from my movie collection.” Rin replied.

“Why not just order pizza?” Nagisa asked,

“Because we’re all athletes and need to eat accordingly idiot,” Rin snapped. He figured he’d dig out the ice cream for the rest of them later.

The spare trio took turns to check in with Rin between their own conversations, he finished not long before the rest of the group arrived. 

“If you guys aren’t against it we should eat now, then we can kick back for the rest of the evening.” Rin suggested. The group gathered around the table both Mikoshibas disappointed to find Gou was away for the evening. 

After dinner Nagisa pulled Aiichiro and Momotarou off to the living room to pick out a film from the ones that had been shortlisted while the rest quietly chatted away. The four agreeing to go for a run in the morning before the younger ones woke up. Seijuro revealed he brought a supply of embarrassing pictures to show off to the group, including Aiichiro and Rin in Maid outfits. Rin however was too tired to struggle for too long. Eventually they joined with the others in the living room. Nagisa declared everyone should change into their sleeping ware, until it was revealed that Seijuro liked to not wear anything to sleep in so he was forced to stay in his day wear. 

Sousuke took the middle of the sofa, Rin was on his left and Makoto took the right. Nagisa lay at their feet with Aiichiro and Momotarou nearby. They were speaking in hushed whispers and Seijuro was the one to put the dvd on he then pushed Momotarou over and sat in the centre of the Sofa near Sousuke who threatened to kick him if he didn’t shut up. 

It took a few minutes for Rin to realise what his mischievous underclassmen were up to. They liked to get in the way of the title screen and hid the box and finally it was obvious what they were watching. Obvious by the literal shriek that came out of Makoto’s mouth and the yell from Sousuke as Makoto practically tried to hide behind the other male. This caused Sousuke to kick Seijuro whose own yell made both Rin and Makoto jump. 

Nagisa giggled with Aiichiro as the four senpais were completely rattled. Makoto spent the rest of the film hidden behind a pillow clutching to Sousuke and whimpering every time a scary sound happened. Rin got bored about three quarters in and ended up lounging on the sofa leaning his head on Sousuke. Eventually he fell asleep with his head in Sousuke’s lap.

“Mako-Chan its safe now the film is over!” Nagisa said happily, Makoto never learning from his mistakes lowered his pillow just in time for the last jump scare which made him scream waking Rin up partly from the noise and partly because Sousuke jumped almost a foot in the air. 

“Shit what the hell was that?” Rin asked sitting up stunned, “Ah wait… that was Nagisa usual trick right? Lying about it being over?” Sousuke nodded. 

“I understand Nagisa, but Ai, Momo why would you let him get away with this?” Rin asked.

“He told us you picked the film,” Aiichiro stated.

“I didn’t pick anything I’ve been in the kitchen all day,” Rin sighed heavily. “It’s Disney next then. Anything to erase that from Makoto’s mind.” 

This time Nagisa fell asleep ontop of Aiichiro who he’d managed to wriggle over to. Seijuro had decided to put his legs across Momotaraou’s back because he was in the way. Rin cried, multiple times. 

Eventually it was time for bed; they decided to stay in the living room as it had the most room. Rin lay beside Sousuke because they spent a while chatting to each other. Makoto decided to stay near Rin and wound up clinging to Rin’s shirt part way through the night. Aiichiro was huddled up behind Sousuke he’d ended up rolling closer than he’d originally intended. His moving during the night had him just about manage to avoid Nagisa every time the blonde tossed in his sleep. Momotarou was less lucky and eventually ended hugging both Nagisa’s legs just to keep them from kicking him in the head. Mikoshiba in the end couldn’t sleep fully clothed and was relegated to Rin’s room where no one could see him. 

In the morning Mikoshiba observed the mess of tangled bodies in the living room. Sousuke had one arm around Rin and the other around Aiichiro who had buried his head into Sousuke’s chest. Momotarou was still hugging Nagisa’s legs and Nagisa looked like he had tried to escape. His head was close to Sousuke so if he wriggled any further he’d head-butt him. 

Rin was holding Makoto’s hand on the other side while being very firmly stuck to Sousuke’s side. Makoto had one leg around Rin’s waist and his free hand clutching the male’s shirt. 

“What the hell were you doing while I was in the other room?” Seijuro asked as the group began to stir and tried to pull themselves off of each other.


End file.
